Egypt
Egypt (Arabic: مصر) is one of the stages found in the [[Strider (NES)|NES Strider]]. It is the third stage to be unlocked, after reproducing Disk #2. It's also infamously remembered as the first (and only) location where the player is required to use the buggy Triangle Jump technique to proceed. In the manga, the Kazakh Institute Director comments that a ZAIN Terminal is being constructed in the Sahara desert, among other places, but this is never followed on.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû, Chapter 3, Pg. 114. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Story Within the country of Egypt lays hidden an enemy base of operations. Built inside one of the pyramids of the area, the "Pyramid Base" houses a number of defense machinery as well as a maze-like construction, making it a difficult area to explore. The function and importance of this base is never adressed, nor whether if it belongs to the Kazakh Secret Police or The Syndicate. Following information about the Secret Police Commander having traveled there for a meeting, Hiryu travels to this place by use of the Phantom Train. After sorting through the various traps and enemies, he finds out the Commander and obtains from him the key to open Kain's confinement cell back at Kazakh. Layout Note: Area names are not official Outside Area The area starts right next to the Pyramid Base. It goes through the left side of the pyramid, its removed top and a descent through the right side into the underground entrance to the base. Soldiers and machines stand guard on each side of the Pyramid, and armed sentries stand on its removed top. Pyramid Interior The base's interior is accessed through two Transport Tubes. The first area is an expansive section with multiple platforms and armed sentries. One Level 2 door stands on the middle of the path, which leads directly to the room the Commander is in. Since he is the one giving out the Level 2 Key, the door serves as a shortcut on the way back. Upper Path The upper path leads to the location of the Aqua Boots, which are required to pass through the water canal in the lower end of the Pyramid Base. After ascending through a few platforms, there's a straight path littered with sentries and an automatic gun, leading into an ascending tunnel (which requires the Triangle Jump). Further ahead there's a section of pits protected by Sky Wings, there's one slope with a bed of spikes in front of a gap, with the room where the Aqua Boots are found on the other end. Falling into any of the pits leads into a dungeon littered with skulls, whose transport tube leads back to the Pyramid's entrance. Water Canal The lower path is best remembered by its water section, unpassable without the Aqua Boots, which allow Hiryu to walk on water. The path starts straight through a section of spikes guarded by Sky Wings. In the lower level starts the long water canal, which hides special scuba soldies and a Shark robot on its end. Right after there's an ascending tunnel (which requires the Triangle Jump) and a hallway of breakable pillars which leads into the room where the Commander lies. The transport tube on the end leads back to the Level 2 door seen before. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Egypt Soldier * Machine Cannon * Armored Sentry * Mini-boss: Train Engine * Mechanical Snail * Sky Wing * Robot Frong * Scuba Soldier * Mini-boss: Sharkman Gallery Egypt_map.png|Stage location on the Blue Dragon's map Egypt1.jpg|Starting Point Egypt_corridor.png|Pyramid interior Egypt_spikes.png|Spiked hall Egypt_dungeon.png|Skull's dungeon Egypt_water.png|Water canal References Category:Locations